


A last present

by Moonscat



Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, GrimmIchi - Freeform, M/M, Valentine's Day, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29388201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonscat/pseuds/Moonscat
Summary: Grimmjow and Ichigo exchange presents for their last Valentine's Day hoping to make it a meaningful occasion.Made for the 2021 GrimmIchi Valentine's Day event on the GrimmIchi Discord server.Also the first thing I've published hereEnjoy~
Relationships: Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Kurosaki Ichigo
Kudos: 20





	A last present

His lovers eyes burned like fire through his hard shell.

What he once hid, the other could tell.

Despite all his strength, all of his power,

he was powerless being hit with the gaze of his lover.

He raised his hand, heavy and sore,

as blood seeped into every pore.

His blue eyes slowly dulled,

as a rose was carefully pulled

out of seemingly nowhere,

yet it had always been there.

His lovers eyes stared in disbelief,

unable to hide his grief.

Blue hair a tangled mess,

he still had something to confess.

Despite his pain he smiled,

almost feeling like a child.

_“This rose is for you,_

_I hope you don’t mind blue.”_

_“You are such a dumbass.”_

Yet he took the rose as if it was glass.

_“Take my gift as well, my dear.”_

And also held a present near.

With shaking hands he took it,

slowly starting to lift the lid.

What greeted him, left him in shock,

as a little animal quietly squawked.

Slowly he reached inside,

hoping to see it before he died.

He dragged out a small blue toy,

it seemed like such a little ploy.

_“A mouse? For me? Are you for real?”_

_“Quite yes, it seemed to fit the feel.”_

Blue eyes grew stronger

with growing anger.

_“You gifted me a mouse?_

_you’re my valentine spouse!”_

Filled with disbelief,

he rose back to his feet.

_“Just a little mouse for a cat.”_

He said and gave his spouse a pat.

Smiling brightly he quickly rose,

dodging a blow to his nose.

_“I gave you my heart, you punk ass bitch!”_

_“I expected more, that’s so kitsch!”_

_“How about I gift you your death?”_

_“Oh, you’ll love me till I draw my last breath?”_


End file.
